Chapter 12: Homewrecking
The Shepherds continue walking with Kodie and Kayde in the lead. Under the guise of giving the proper leaders of the Shepherds time to plan, they have taken the helm in directing their daily marches, and have somehow managed to take a detour without garnering suspicion. Once they get inside the animal sanctuary, though, Joos starts to take note. Joos: Hey, I don't remember the route to Tost taking this long. Or having so many wild animals right near the road. Are we going the right way? Kodie: Kayde and I know exactly where we are. Kayde: Sure do! Joos: Hmmm, alright. Kayde: Just, uh, don't mess with the animals, okay? (I'd hate to have to kill you.) Joos: Wouldn't dream of it. Jayde: Aw, this brings back so many memories! Dad, don't you remember? This is the exact sanctuary you found me in! Joos: Is that so? Jayde: Yep! Joos: Huh. But wait...when we did that...this has got to be a detour! Why are we going so far out of the way? Kodie: Just trust us. We'll get there. Joos rolls his eyes but doesn't argue further. They continue through the heavily wooded area, and after a while, the trees start to become more sparse. At one point, they meet a small group of buff men who seem to be taking a tour of the area. Barbara: Well hell-''o'' there. Man: Eh? Oh, more tourists, huh? Man 2: Ain't this place neat? Jayde: Sure is! Lots of good memories here. Wary of the group of men, Kayde and Kodie exchange looks. Man: Oh, so you've been here before? Jimmy: Some of us, yeah. Man 2: So do ya know the rumors? Jimmy: What rumors? Man 3: Rumor goes that this here sanctuary is guarded by a group of rare, freakish animals who are half human, half beast. Bothered by the description, Kayde and Kodie nervously grab their ears as if to conceal them. Joos: ...Is that so? Man 2: Yeah, they're supposedly some of the last of their kind, and they all protect this place from its poacher problem. Jessica: Sounds scary... Kodie: (She's good at playing along.) Kayde: (And pretty.) Kodie: (And gay, remember.) Kayde: (Damn...) Man: So does that sound familiar to ya? Mason: Nope. Man: Then maybe we can get away with it... Kodie: Pardon? Man 2: See y'all! The small group runs off, leaving the Shepherds confused and vaguely alarmed. Kayde: I...think they were poachers. Jimmy: Oh good, more distractions. Joos: Hold on just a second. What was that about Taguel defenders of this place? Kayde: Hey, he didn't say Taguel. Kodie: Could be Manaketes. Joos: In that case, I think they can take care of this. Kodie: No, we should help. Joos: We need to stop getting distracted like this! Kayde: But we need to help the animals! Joos: If we keep stopping to help every single living thing in trouble, we'll never stop Grima in time. Kodie: I think we'll do fine. We need to stop those poachers from breaking the law and hunting endangered animals. Joos: No! Spencer: Hold on a second. Isn't helping people what the Shepherds are all about? Joos: … Kodie: Spencer's right. The Shepherds were made to keep peace, even if it meant fighting someone as unimportant as a poacher. Kayde: We were raised on stories about how great the Shepherds were, and how they went above and beyond to help everyone in danger, and we can't stop doing that here. Spencer: This may be getting in the way of our ultimate goal, but this is our job. Those animals need us. Jayde: Daddy...this isn't what mom would have wanted you to do. Joos: Eh... Jimmy: They're right, you know. Joos: ...Right. I'm sorry. Let's go. Meanwhile, the front entrance of the sanctuary finds a hooded figure slipping through the gates. ???: The time to correct my mistake is nearly upon me. If only I had thought about how to go about it a bit more on the way here. The Shepherds follow the path and finally, the trees part to reveal a large clearing with a small hut resting in the middle. Kayde and Kodie see a candle in the window and gasp, suddenly very nervous about the confrontation on the horizon. Joos: Is that where the defenders of this place live? Maddie: Maybe. Before anyone can move again, the group they met earlier blocks the path behind them with weapons drawn. Thug: You shoulda just turned the other way... As the leader of the squad speaks, several more groups of poachers leap from the trees and surround the clearing. Thug: We figured we would hafta take out the defenders of this sanctuary before we go about our business. The fact that you nimrods decided to stick your noses into it just means less people to get in our way later. Men, advance on that hut! Kayde and Kodie: NO! The poachers close in on the hut, and the group cutting off the Shepherds' escape attack from behind, starting the battle abruptly. Meanwhile, inside the hut, Signele chats with her guest. Signele: I can't believe you scared me like that the other day. I'm too old and fragile to take that kinda stress. ???: Sorry. Signele: I forgive you, because at least I get to see you again. ...Wait, do you hear that? ???: No. Signele: That sounds like a lot of people outside. ???: Sounds like we've got visitors. Suddenly, Signele hears a scream and leaps to her feet. Signele: Was that my daughter? Outside, near the entrance to the clearing, Joos looks at Jayde, puzzled. Joos: Did you just say... Jayde: Mom!! A confused Joos turns to the hut just in time to see Signele and her guest leave the hut and gasp at the people surrounding them. Joos: No way... Kayde: Mom! Kodie: She's okay! And...who's that with her? Joos: Is that... Jimmy: Dakota? Dakota: Looks like we'll have to fight. Signele: It's been a while, so I might be rusty. Promise to back me up? Dakota: Absolutely. Jimmy: I will never get used to seeing some of you as you were the day you died. Joos: Wait, Dakota died? Jimmy: During that last battle, yeah. Joos: Hmm.... Kodie: Guys, our mom's in danger! Kayde: We have to go help her! Jayde: Advance as fast as you can! The Shepherds move forward, cutting down enemies in front of them while struggling to deal with the flankers behind them. Will and Strider quickly find each other, their weapon of choice hindering them in this battle. Will: Man, this sucks! We can't hang back and hit the dudes up front, and we can't go ahead and shoot backwards. What do we do? Strider: We'll have to stick to the middle of the crowd and shoot wherever our firepower is needed, Will: I guess so, but that's harder than having the bad guys in one direction. Strider: Heh. You've never had to fight a literal uphill battle. Will: Uphill, as in, aiming bows uphill? Strider: Yep. Will: Ew! Strider: Let's get to it, hm? Will: Oh, right. At the front of the hut, Signele transforms into her beast form and starts to defend herself against her attackers. Dakota also gets to work, cutting down thugs effortlessly. Dakota: You've slowed down while I was gone. Signele: We can't all be in the same shape as the day we saved the world fifteen years ago. Dakota: You don't say. Signele: Kody, is that sarcasm? Dakota: What gives you that idea? He effortlessly disarms a thug by lobbing his hand off and continues speaking as if nothing had happened. Dakota: Besides, you act like I actually helped that day. Signele: You did, I promise! It's a bit of a long story, but I'll save it until we're done here. Dakota: I'm looking forward to it. Meanwhile, the Shepherds continue to surge forward. Up front, along with the Taguel children, are Spencer and Jessica, who have fought in this very sanctuary before. Jessica: What do you think will happen now, Spence? Spencer: What do you mean? Jessica: Kayde and Kodie's mom might make them stay here now that they're back. Spencer: ...Oh gods, you might be right. What do we do? Jessica: There might not be anything we can do. Spencer: Oh no... Spencer's attacks slow down considerably, and Jessica frantically tries to keep up the pace for him. Jessica: Spence, what are you doing? We can't slack like this on the battlefield! Spencer: R-right, sorry. He grips his sword tight and swings it at a thug who made a leap for the transformed Jayde. Spencer: Let's keep going. Jessica: Yes, let's! The small group surges forward, starting to separate from the rest of the Shepherds. Jimmy: Hey, slow down before you get yourselves into trouble. Joos: They won't listen. Jimmy: Can you please keep up with them? Joos: Wh-what? And leave the rest of you without any tacticians? Jimmy: Oh please, you only say that knowing who they're going to. Joos: No! Jimmy: Come on, we've been without any tacticians for fifteen years, we can handle a little longer. Go, we'll catch up. Joos: Fine, fine... Joos runs ahead to help the smaller group while the Shepherds keep their pace. Chuck, Mason, and others help cover their backs. Chuck: Whew, these guys are tougher than your average thugs. Mason: Poachers need to be strong to smuggle those animal carcasses. Chuck: That's an excellent point. Though it probably doesn't matter as much to you, eh? Mason: Explain. Chuck: I have to swing my sword harder, but you can just cast as usual. Mason: Heh, I guess you're right. Even if it does take an extra cast or two. Chuck: You can take some of these jokers down in one cast! Mason: You think so? Chuck: Oh yeah! Just try it. Mason: Alright, here goes... Hand cloaked in dark magic, Mason raises his hand high and takes aim at a nearby, mean-looking thug. Mason: You can't hide from me! He attacks, and the dark magic explodes against the man's chest, killing him instantly. Chuck: Woo! Mason: Heh... Chuck: These guys tend to be weak to magic, so I knew you could do it. Alicia: Hey, that didn't look like Nosferatu. Mason: It wasn't. It's Ruin. Alicia: Huh, the only dark magic I've ever seen is Nosferatu. Mason: If that were the only dark magic tome, I think I'd die. Chuck: Isn't not-dying the point of Nosferatu? Mason: Hush. In the center of the battlefield, Signele and Dakota are starting to get overwhelmed. The poachers close in and the two get close as they prepare to deal with the onslaught. Dakota: This is...starting to look bad. Signele: I can't die without seeing my children again... Kayde: Get away from my mom! Die! Kodie: You're finished! Fierce lightning strikes several thugs nearest the two, and the smaller group of Shepherds rushes in, Joos hanging back. Signele: Wha—Kayde? Kodie? Jayde? Her and Jayde change back into human form and all the Taguel embrace. Spencer, Jessica, and Dakota begin fighting off the thugs while Joos watched the embrace awkwardly. Him and Dakota exchange a look, and Dakota smiles. Joos' eyes widen and he shakes his head, but Dakota clears his throat loudly before speaking. Dakota: How's it going, Joos? Signele: ...What. ---- Signele gently pushed her children away (something she was very good at up to this point) and stared slack-jawed at the person standing in front of her. Her children watched as she took three shaky steps towards him before collapsing. As she fell forward, he scrambled to catch her, bringing the two into a clumsy, awkward embrace that ended in them sitting on the ground, arms wrapped around each other. The sobs she cried into his chest wracked her whole body, and the words she spoke bordered on delirium, so he merely stroked her hair in silence. Finally, she looked up into Joos' blank eyes, her own vision blurred by tears. “Wh-when Kody came back, I thought maybe...” The name confused Kodie and Kayde, who exchanged a confused look. “B-but now you're here, and you...and I thought...but you were dead!” Her sentence fragments were devolving back into nonsense, but Joos just nodded silently. Kayde and Kodie looked down, hands behind their backs innocently. “I'm sorry we lied to you Joos,” Kayde said. Kodie nodded and continued, “we felt like she needed to see you.” Signele sniffled. “You make them call you by your name?” “It's not my name,” Joos said in a small voice. Signele smiled, a genuine laugh coming from her for the first time in fifteen years. “Do you not know?” Jayde clapped her hands cheerfully. “Here it comes,” she said to herself. From the other ghost present came a call of, “maybe a battlefield isn't the best place for this discussion,” but it went ignored as Signele broke the news to everyone. It brought smiles to the faces of Kayde, Kodie, and Jayde, but Joos looked mildly confused. “For real?” He asked. “But when...?” “I think you know when,” Signele answered. “It's more recent in your memory than mine.” “But we never...oh.” As the memory came back, Joos' face flushed. “Wait, so...I spent all that time resenting my own kids?” Jayde bounded up to them and said, “see, I told you she wouldn't have touched another man after you!” “You thought I cheated on you?” Signele asked, hurt in her eyes. Joos stuttered nervously, but when no answer came, she couldn't keep up the appearance of being mad. “Oh, it doesn't matter right now.” She buried her face in his chest again, and the two of them sat together in silence. Kayde and Kodie shared a high-five. “We did it!” Kodie whispered gleefully. Kayde nodded. “There are so many its you could be referring to, and we did all of them! This is so exciting!” Unfortunately, the moment didn't last long. In the tender moment, a poacher got the jump on the couple, digging his axe into Joos' back. As he cried out, Signele snarled, “I won't lose him again!” She transformed and, in a flash, took the poacher's head from his body while Jessica rushed to Joos' side with her staff. The Taguel all leapt back into battle while Jessica healed Joos and Spencer kept them safe. Kayde and Kodie found their father, reunited him with their mother, and probably changed her for the better forever, but as Dakota said, the middle of a battlefield was no place to do it. ---- The hooded figure approaches the battlefield and quickly locates his mark. ???: It seems I've come at a bad time... Once Joos is healed and jumps back into battle, Spencer tugs at Jessica's sleeve nervously. Jessica: Hm? Spence, you haven't done that in years. Spencer: Signele and her children have reunited...and it doesn't look like she'll let them go again. Jessica: Oh, Spencer, I know you don't want to say goodbye to your friends, and I'm sorry, but right now is not the time to be worrying about that. Spencer: You're right. Sorry. Jessica: Let's focus on kicking some butt, alright? Spencer: Right. The Shepherds have almost reached the center of the battlefield, but some are starting to get worn out. Maddie retreats to the center of the group and finds herself next to Will. Will: You doing okay there, farm girl? Maddie: I'm fine, but...whew, this is a lot of very strong people. Will: Need some help? Maddie: If it's not too much trouble. Will: Then let's do it! Here, the people in the back are slacking, so let's help 'em out. With renewed motivation, Maddie heads to the back of the pack and immediately finds a poacher to confront. He prepares his sword to swing, but before he can attack, Will shoots him, causing him to stagger back. Maddie: I can do this... I can do this! She leaps and thrusts her lance into the man's chest, and he screams before falling to the ground. Maddie: That went well. Will: Wow, good job, Maddie! Maddie: Thanks, let's do this again! Together, the two take out a few different poachers, and finally the Shepherds all meet up in the center of the battlefield. When they meet up, the poachers are nearly all defeated, and the leader stands at the front, grumbling as he scans the Shepherds. Leader: You all just had to get involved, didn't you? And now look at me, my empire of poached goods undermined because of you. Kodie: You kinda deserve it for poaching innocent animals, hm? Leader: Nobody asked you! I was gonna cut my losses and get outta here, but now that you've sassed me, I'll kill you myself, girlie! Kodie: Bring it on! With a war cry, the two forces collide again. The Shepherds quickly overpower them, but Kodie and the leader are mostly evenly matched. They clash blow for blow, each only landing grazing blows on each other. Finally, the older man's experience starts to show, and Kodie starts to slow down. She swings and misses, and he spins and smacks her with the broad side of his axe. She hits the ground hard, and he readies his axe to attack again. He raises his axe high above his head and laughs in preparation to bring it down. Kayde & Joos: Stay away from her! A flash of lightning knocks the axe from his hands, and after that, Joos swoops in and slashes down his front. He staggers back, clawing at the huge gash in his chest with his burnt hands. Before he can recover, Signele jumps in. Signele: The Taguel do not play. She tackles him to the ground and tears him to shreds while his remaining underlings look on in horror. Poacher: Oh gods, the guardians are real! Thug: Everyone save yourself! The thugs disperse, and while the dust settles, the hooded figure from earlier approaches the Shepherds. As Ace heals Kodie, she speaks up. Kodie: Guys... Dakota: Who are you? ???: I'm looking for someone. Kayde: Not a lot of someones usually live here. ???: Are any of you surviving members of The Domain? Signele freezes at the name. Signele: ...Why? The man draws his hood back to reveal blank eyes and an old face. ???: My name's Gideon. I was responsible for the destruction of your home. A gasp ripples through the crowd, and instead of responding, Signele wordlessly punches him in the face. He staggers backwards, but doesn't fall, instead nodding sagely. Gideon: I suppose I deserved that, but allow me to explain. Signele: Don't even bother. Why would, of all people, someone like you be brought back to life? Gideon: Perhaps to atone for my sins. Listen, I was a part of the first expedition into The Domain, and our job was merely to create maps. I was only interested in expanding everyone's knowledge of this mysterious and fascinating place. If I had known what evil my maps were going to be used for, I would not have taken the job. Joos: I do wonder how this person got into the book. I doubt you were ever a member of the Shepherds. Gideon: Shortly after I grew old enough to retire, I learned of the fate of The Domain. The news was so devastating to me that I nearly died of grief on the spot. I believe that I was granted this second chance so I could begin to atone for my mistakes. Without further ado, he drops to his knees and bows his head solemnly. Gideon: I deeply apologize for allowing this to happen to you. You may take your anger out on me however you wish. Wordlessly, Dakota unsheathes his sword and points it at Gideon's head. Dakota: I can take care of him if you'd like. Finally, Signele heaves a sigh. Signele: Don't bother. Dakota: So...you'll take care of him? Signele: No. Dakota: So... Signele: He needs to just leave. I just reunited with my family, and he had to ruin the happy moment by bringing back those memories. Kayde: What's this about? Joos: Sh... Gideon: I'm sorry my timing was poor. But now that I've made my regret known, I'll be taking my leave. He takes a stand and pulls his hood back up before turning to leave. Gideon: If I were in the form of a younger, more spry me, I would offer to lend my assistance to your cause, but as it stands, I'll let you be on your way. He starts to walk away slowly. Signele: Wait. Gideon: Hm? Signele: Thank you for seeking me out. It doesn't change what you did, but it's good to know someone regrets being involved, at least. Wordlessly, Gideon nods and continues on his way, leaving the Shepherds to recover from the fight. Signele, Joos, and their kids retire into her hut while the rest wait outside. Jimmy: Well, this will probably make traveling more fun. Leslie: The less family drama, the better. Danica: For real. Spencer: I...hope what we talked about doesn't happen. Jessica: Hey, it'll be fine. Inside the hut, there are some mixed feelings going around. Joos leafs through the Fates book and shakes his head at the absence of a drawing of him. Joos: So why didn't you tell them who their father was, all this time? Kodie: Woulda saved a lot of tension on the road here, you know. Kayde: Kodie, don't be so mean. Signele: It's been hard without you here. I...I couldn't handle losing you. I would just shut down every time I thought of you. And telling them about you meant more questions about you, which meant more thinking about you. I couldn't do it. Joos: I see. I'm sorry. The inside of the hut falls silent as Signele starts sobbing. Jayde: Well, if anything good came of all this, at least it meant you got to see each other again. Kayde: That's true! Signele: You're right. Do you think this is permanent? Joos: The ghost thing? There's no way to know for sure. My guess is that once we set everything right, we'll go back to where we came from, but it's too early to tell one way or another. Signele: Oh... Joos: ...Hey, you're still wearing the ring I gave you. Signele: Of course! I haven't taken it off. Joos: How could I have ever doubted you? Signele: Heh... So, you're leaving again, aren't you? Joos: I have to go. I'd love to stay here with you as long as I can, but Grima's out there, and something else is too. Kodie: Yeah, it's very important that we fight them. Signele: We? Kayde: Do you...not want to go with us? Signele: I'm too old for this, so I'm not going, and I don't remember giving you two permission to join the Shepherds. Jayde: Oh no... Kodie: But mom... Signele: No buts! Kodie: We just found out who our father is, and you expect us to just watch him walk away? Signele: You think you'll be the only one watching him walk away? If I can handle it, so can you. Kayde: We helped start this mess, so it's only fitting that we help put an end to it. Signele: I don't care. I've lost too many loved ones in the name of that damn dragon, and I'm not losing any more! Joos: This is a recurring conversation, isn't it? Jayde: Oh yeah. Lots of bad blood here. Joos: This is a tough one. Kodie: Mom, we can't just leave now! We've made so many friends and I can't let them go off alone. Kayde: Not to mention all the pretty girls in the Shepherds. Kodie: You're not helping. Signele: I won't let you go. Joos: Hey, Kodie and Kayde are pretty able fighters for their age. Signele: They're only fifteen! Kodie: So's Spencer! Signele: He was trained for this his whole life! Kodie: And we trained by fighting real poachers who really wanted to kill us! Joos: That sounds like perfectly valid training. Signele: Ugh! No! That's the end of that! Outside, Dakota sits against the hut, observing the new Shepherds. Dakota: Things have really changed, huh? Jimmy: Yep. Dakota: But they're just as lively as we were back in the day. Jimmy: You could come with us, you know. Dakota: Nah. I was given a second chance, and I don't know how long that will last. I'd rather spend it with my best friend. Jimmy: Understandable. I would do the same if I could. Dakota: Florence? Jimmy: Florence. As they finish their conversation, Joos and Jayde leave the hut. Joos: Let's go. Spencer: Where are Kayde and Kodie? Joos: They're not coming with us. Spencer: What? Joos: It's best not to fight it. Let's head out. We're wasting daylight. Spencer: But...alright. The Shepherds set out, two soldiers short and Dakota waving at them from the hut. Spencer hangs back, head hung low. Jessica: Spence? Spencer: My friends are back there. They wanted to be a part of this so bad, and they can't see it through. Jessica: I know... Spencer: And they just met their dad too! This sucks! Jessica: Yeah, it does. Spencer: No, you know what? I won't allow this. Jessica: What? Hey, come back! Spencer turns and bolts for the clearing the battle took place, causing confusion among those that hear him take off. Jimmy: What the...? Joos: Spencer? Better follow him. You guys wait here. Nodding to Jimmy, Joos runs after Spencer, who's making a beeline for the hut. He bursts into the hut, breathing heavily. Spencer: Miss Signele! I need to talk to you! Signele: Wh... Kodie: Spencer? Kayde: Are you staying here too? Signele: What's this about? Spencer: You have to let Kayde and Kodie come with us! Signele: Oh gods. Spencer: Look, this whole ordeal got started because I wanted to help them figure out who their dad is. Signele: And you did that. Congratulations. Spencer: But it went wrong! And...and we had to fight our way over here tooth and nail. Kayde and Kodie have more than pulled their weight all the way here, and honestly, if it weren't for them, I don't know if I would have made it here. They are so smart and so ''strong. Kodie's the best tactician I've ever met, and Kayde has some of the strongest magic in the whole force. They deserve to see this through to the end just as much as I do. And honestly? They deserve to be in the Shepherds more than I do. '''Kodie': Spencer... Kayde: Do you mean it? Spencer: Absolutely. Behind Spencer, Joos pokes his head into the hut. Joos: He's got a point, you know. Signele: But...they'll get hurt. Joos: Excuse me, Spence. He pushes further into the hut and stands tall, hands on his hips. Joos: Let me tell you something. I failed last time I was here. I did. I let Spencer die, I let my own daughter get mauled, I made you do all this on your own, and ultimately, I couldn't even fully defeat Grima. But now, I'm back, and I'm going to fix all of my mistakes. I swear on my afterlife that I will not let a bit of harm befall a hair on any of these children's heads. He puts a hand on Spencer's head, ruffling his hair. Joos: And I mean all three of these kids. They'll be watching each others' backs, and I'll be watching theirs. And you know Jayde would make the same promise if she were here. Signele: I... Kodie: Mom, please? Kayde: Please? We promise we'll watch out for each other. Signele: You have to come back. All of you. Joos: Absolutely. And when we do, we can hold that wedding we never got to do. Signele: Wh—you mean it? Joos: Absolutely. The tears come again, and Signele gives Joos a tight hug. Kayde and Kodie smile at each other and join Spencer at the door. Signele: You have to come back this time, asshole. Joos: I will. Finally, she lets go and nods at him. Signele: Fine. Just go before I change my mind. Joos: Right. Let's go, kids. After they leave, Dakota laughs. Signele: What's so funny? Dakota: Oh, nothing. Spencer, Joos, Kayde and Kodie rejoin the Shepherds and they continue their march, determined to at least get out of the sanctuary before nightfall. Jimmy: I assume it went well. Joos: It went. Kayde: Hey sis, guess who's back! Jayde: Kayde? How did you manage to convince mom? Kayde: Spencer helped. Jayde: Sweet! Kayde: Just like some of the girls here... Alicia: I'll make you go back. Kayde: Heh...sorry. Kodie: Hey, thanks for what you did back there. Spencer: Oh, it was nothing really. Kodie: No, it wasn't nothing. It really means a lot to me. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be beside you right now. So really, thanks. She puts an arm around Spencer and pulls him close for a hug that doesn't disrupt their walking. Joos: Alright everyone, onward to Tost! We can make it there before the end of the week if we hurry! With a rallying cry, the Shepherds surge forward with more motivation and, thankfully, a lot less family drama. > ??? < SUPPORTS Current Party be filled in Information *This chapter was posted to the Total Drama Writers Forum here Category:Story